Camino Hacia El Terror
by cherrymeems
Summary: Unas vacaciones...una equivocacion.. un establecimiento.. un hombre de mala espina, un mapa sospechoso y una camino que los llevara hacia el terror donde sus habilidades y su inteligencia sera el factor principal de su supervivencia..pesimo summary u.u


**Hola a todos!!Si bien este no es mi primer fanfic…si es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y de este genero…espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas…seguramente ya publicare otros fic de esta pareja ya que últimamente ando muy inspirada nyaa… bueno ahora ya pueden leer…**

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto…si fueran mió…sasuke y hinata ya hubiesen estado juntos..Sakura estaría tras de Naruto…y seguramente ya me hubiera dibujado y colado en alguna parte del manga para hacer de las mías…XDD

En un bosque donde era todo paz y tranquilidad, se podía observar a los animales que vivían en armonía debido a la pacífica vida que llevaban; como por ejemplo aquel ciervo que se encontraba pastando o ese conejo que había salido de su madriguera para conseguir algo de alimento…tal vez para alimentar a su familia, aunque su búsqueda no duro mucho ya que unas sombras pasaron a una velocidad considerable…haciendo demasiado ruido logrando que el conejo se asustara y que vuelva a su hogar.

Aquella tranquilidad que había sido rota por esas aparentes sombras camufladas en las frondosas copas, se dieron a conocer como ninjas que quizás se dirigían a realizar alguna misión encomendada…

Oigan…podríamos descansar aunque sea un ratito…?-pregunto uno de ellos

Que pasa??...acaso el gran Naruto Uzumaki no tiene la resistencia necesaria…?-le contestaba con un tono burlón otro de los ninja con dos marcas rojas en la cara y que iba montado en un gran perro

Aah…Kiba!!...no lo decía por eso!!...demo…las chicas parecen un poco cansadas…datte bayo!!-se intento defender el recién nombrado

Nosotras no estamos cansadas Naruto…-se unió a la conversación ahora una pelirrosa que iba al lado del rubio

Concuerdo con la frente de marquesina-le tomo alcance una rubia de pelo largo atado en una coleta alta

A quien le dices frente de marquesina Ino-cerda!!-contesto enojada su amiga

A quien le dices cerda Sakura!?!...-grito ahora también enojada Ino

A ti Ino-cerda!!-contesto sakura con una venita en la frente, con su puño cerrado y echando chispas por los ojos

Y tu eres una frente de marquesina….-siguió Ino igual de molesta que Sakura

Cerda!!...

Frentezota!!

Que problemáticas…-comento otro de los ninjas ahí presentes con cara de aburrimiento mientras bostezaba

Tu callate Shikamaru!!-le gritaron en unísono Sakura e Ino al Nara

Ya cállense de una vez!!-dijo otro ninja quien iba a la cabeza de todos en forma fría

Todos guardaron silencio, demo no duro mucho ya que lo volvió a romper el rubio hiperactivo del grupo

Aah sasuke-teme!!...no vez que todos estamos cansados…estamos muy estresados por tantas misiones datte bayo!!-exclamo el rubio

Es por eso mismo que Tsunade-sama nos dio estas vacaciones-ahora hablo por primera vez aquel que había sido "el reemplazo" de Sasuke

Como dice Sai…estamos de vacaciones…así que porque no paramos un rato a descansar datte bayo…-le sonrió a su mejor amigo quien seguía portando esa cara seria

Al parecer el que mas ganas tiene de parar un rato eres tu dobe…

Claro que no!! datte bayo!!...no soy el único…-contesto el Uzumaki

Y dime…según tu quien mas esta cansado??...yo los veo a todos con bastante energía…-dijo el moreno al fijar su mirada en el resto que los seguían

p..pues…-comenzó a decir nervioso a fijar su mirada en todos para ver como podía escapar de esa hasta que su mirada azulina se poso en una joven de ojos aperlados que iba a un metro de ellos escuchando su conversación, viendo ahí su salvación para no quedar mal- Hinata tambien esta cansada…verdad…Hinata-chan…?-le pregunto con su sonrisa zorruna haciendo que la nombrada se sorprendiera en un principio y luego se sonrojara levemente

Bu…bueno…y..yo…-bajo su mirada mientras se sonrojaba cada vez mas al ver como los ojos del portador del Sharingan no se desprendían de ella, tragando con un poco de dificultad fue que termino de responder-y…yo…si…e..estoy…algo…c..cansada…-miro hacia otro lado muy apenada

El moreno que se le había quedado observando unos segundos mas, solo suspiro y mirando hacia el frente anuncio al resto del grupo-bien tomemos un descanso-dijo al mismo tiempo que descendía hacia el suelo siendo seguido por el resto, una vez en tierra firme el moreno volvió a hablarles-solo tomaremos este receso para comer algo y aprovéchenlo porque seguiremos caminado-agrego a lo ultimo

Hai!!-contestaron todos al mismo tiempo, yéndose a buscar cada uno un lugar cómodo para comer.

Mientras que el moreno miraba a cada uno de sus amigos ya que eso era lo que representaban para el…sus amigos…en especial aquel ninja rubio quien a pesar de lo molesto que a veces le resultaba ser; se había convertido sin dudarlo en su mejor amigo y a pesar de que su semblante no lo aparentaba se encontraba feliz de poder disfrutar de la compañía de aquel grupo que le había recibido con los brazos abiertos tras su regreso a Konoha luego de haber cumplido con su venganza…

Luego su mirada fue a parar en cierta ninja de cabellera negra con destellos azulados y ojos aperlados que disfrutaba de su almuerzo junto a su equipo quienes de vez en cuando la hacían reír, esa chica desde que había regresado a la aldea había llamado su atención por su forma de ser, con el tiempo de tratarla se habían comenzado a llevar bastante bien aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que el no dejara del todo su lado serio, frió e indiferente ni tampoco que la Hyuuga se siguiera sonrojando con su presencia ni mucho menos que se le fuera la timidez que la caracterizaba aunque debía admitir que le resultaba de cierta manera tierna el verla así a demás de la tranquilidad que esta le inspiraba; una tranquilidad que desde hace tiempo no sentía…

En ocasiones aquella chica le parecía tan frágil que tenia el sentimiento de protegerla de cualquier cosa aunque sabia que no presencia de ello al ser una de las kunoichis mas fuertes de la aldea, demo…ese sentimiento siempre estaba presente…realmente se sentía cómodo en su compañía aunque lo que lo desconcertaba a veces era esa necesidad que sentía de matar a golpes a cual sujeto se le acerque…como podía ser que se irritara tanto cuando el chico perro que tenia por compañero de equipo la abrazaba o cuando el dobe de su mejor amigo se le acercaba mas de la cuenta según el…era algo que no creía entender todavía.

Un suspiro de agotamiento salio de sus labios mientras intentaba no pensar demasiado en lo que Hinata le hacia sentir, parándose del lugar de donde estaba había anunciado que ya iban a retomar su marcha

O vamos teme…déjanos descansar unos minutos mas!!...no seas amargado datte bayo-le sonrió de forma zorruna su amigo

No dobe…debemos continuar…-le contesto de forma cortante y con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba

O vamos Sasuke-kun…estamos de vacaciones…porque el apuro…-ahora era la pelirrosa quien se le había sumado a la conversación

Nee..Déjalo Sakura-chan….no vez que es un amargado…-volvió a hablar Naruto

A quien le dices amargado usuratonkachi-mirada seria por parte de Sasuke

A ti baka!!...-mirada serie de parte de Naruto

Dobe!!-ojos furiosos de sasuke

Teme!!-ojos furiosos de Naruto

Usuratonkachi!!-mirada asesina de Sasuke con venitas en la frente

Sasuke baka!!-golpe de parte de sakura

Ya deja a Sasuke-kun en paz Naruto-mirada de odio de parte de la pelirrosa hacia el hiperactivo ninja

Ne..Sakura-chan por que me has golpeado…ToT

Te lo merecías dobe-sonrisa arrogante de sasuke

Ah!!...que has dicho teme!!-

Naruto!!-dijo amenazadoramente una sakura con ojos en llamas y el puño levantado

Por eso…decía que me lo merecía…ToT

Bien es hora de continuar…-volvió a hablar el portador del Sharingan ahora para el resto

Así fue como todos emprendieron la marcha nuevamente hacia el lugar donde la Hokague les había indicado que fueran para tomar unas vacaciones en recompensa de casi dos años completos de hacer misiones sin ningún tipo de descanso

Los jóvenes ninjas seguían su trayectoria por un par de horas más hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una especie de carretera, la cual desconcertó al pelinegro líder del grupo ya que en las indicaciones que le había dado Tsunade-sama no aparecía ese camino

Oye teme…creo que terminamos perdidos…que gran líder resultaste ser…¬_¬

Callate dobe…-le dedico su mirada mas fría para ocultar lo avergonzado que se sentía, aunque no lo demostrara el "Gran vengador Uchiha" no sabia como había sido capaz de perderse" estoy seguro que este era el camino que me había indicado esa vieja…" fue lo que cruzo por su cabeza

Tal vez deberíamos regresar…-comento con sencillez Sai mientras daba una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas

O podríamos pedir indicaciones…-hablo por primera vez en todo ese tiempo el amante de insectos Shino

Y donde crees que encontraremos a alguien en medio de un camino que esta en medio de un bosque en medio de la nada!!-le cuestiono exasperado su compañero de equipo Kiba siendo respaldado en sus palabras por el ladrido de su fiel amigo Akamaru

El ninja domador y amante de insectos lo uno que hizo fue ajustarse los lentes y luego con el dedo señalar hacia la izquierda del camino hacia lo que parecía un establecimiento que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros más lejos de ellos

Desde cuando esta eso ahí!?!-Naruto y Kiba fueron los únicos en preguntar en voz alta lo que la mayoría se preguntaba

Desde aquí se podía visualizar fácilmente…acaso no la habían notado??-pregunto el Aburame

Claro que lo habíamos notado!!-volvieron a hablar al unísono Naruto y Kiba rojos de la vergüenza, "por que no me di cuenta de eso antes…"…era lo que pensaban todo el resto al ver que tampoco fueron capaces de percatarse de ese lugar

Bien tal vez deberíamos tomar la sugerencia de Shino…tu que opinas Sasuke-kun…-hablo Sakura una vez recuperada de la vergüenza anterior

Al parecer el azabache no estaba del todo convencido, después de todo el era un Uchiha y su orgullo le impedían rebajarse a pedir indicaciones por haberse perdido, pero al final no vio de otra ya que seguía desconcertado por aquel misterioso camino que no estaban en su mapa mental

De acuerdo…lo primero será fijaremos si en ese establecimiento se encuentra alguna persona que nos pueda decir donde nos encontramos…-y dicho esto comenzó a caminar seguido de Sakura quien solo lo miraba embobada y Naruto quien se encontraba enojado porque como siempre toda la atención de la pelirrosa era hacia el azabache

Que problemático…-los siguió Shikamaru quien iba a la par de Chouji quien ya estaba degustando su décima bolsa de papitas

Como puedes comer tanto..?-pregunto asqueada su compañera de equipo Ino Yamanaka

Es que soy un chico en crecimiento…necesito alimentarme…-fue la sencilla respuesta del "chico de huesos grandes", recibiendo la sonrisa nerviosa de la rubia mientras una gotita estilo anime hacia su aparición

Atrás de ellos…iban el equipo 8 quienes los únicos que hablaban eran Kiba y Hinata…bueno…simplemente hablaba Kiba y Hinata solo contestaba con monosílabos y Shino simplemente escuchaba sin acotar nada…

Luego de caminar unos cuantos metros pararon enfrente del establecimiento el cual era mediano, estaba muy percudido y se notaba que había permanecido allí por varios años, ya que la pintura que cubría la vieja madera estaba saltada en varios sitios, poseía varias manchas de humedad donde algunos hongos se podían visualizar, el techo de chapa estaba todo oxidado y en mal estado, tenia una puerta tambien de madera pintada de verde la cual tambien estaba saltada en algunas partes, con un mosquitero el cual tenia grandes agujeros y en la esquina inferior estaba levemente levantado, la única ventana que poseía tenia un vidrio rajado y lleno de polvo, como si hace años que no limpiaran, lo que mas les llamo la atención a nuestros shinobis fue el gran mapa que se encontraba colgado en la pared izquierda del establecimiento…y lo que llamaba la atención era en el estado en el que se encontraba por que al contrario del resto del lugar este estaba en optimas condiciones como si lo renovaran constantemente…

Disculpen…buscaban algo…-de dentro del establecimiento salio un hombre de contextura robusta de apariencia sucia y por el color y cantidad de su pelo se podría decir que era ya bastante grande-esto es un almacén…sino quieren nada mejor lárguense…

Valla…aparte de viejo y sucio…tacaño…-murmuro el chico perro

Kiba…no digas esas cosas…-le susurro Hinata esperando que nadie mas les escuchara, en especial aquel hombre el cual, por alguna razón no le inspiraba ninguna confianza, pero al parecer su suerte no estaba de su lado ya que aquel sujeto había posado sus ojos sobre ellos...específicamente sobre ella…en ese instante comenzó a invadirle un miedo indescriptible…haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar…no podía despegar su vista de las de aquel hombre y en cuanto vio sonreírle según ella de forma sádica…aquel terror aumento…sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a ceder a su peso y en cualquier momento caería al suelo…nadie del grupo pareció notar los nervios en la Hyuga salvo un azabache de mirada fría

Etto…disculpe…solo queríamos saber como llegar a una aldea que se encuentra pro acá…es que…nos hemos perdido…-interrumpió el encuentro silencioso para fortuna de la ojiblanca, Sakura con cierta pena al revelar aquello

Acaso tengo cara de guía o que?...allá hay un mapa…fíjense por ustedes mismo…-les respondió de una manera no muy amable el avanzado de edad mientras se volvía a dentro del local cerrándole la puerta en la cara a la pelirrosa

Ahora agréguenle huraño….-volvió a acotar el Inuzuka esta vez siendo oído por todos sus compañeros

Agh…quien se cree ese viejito!?!-exclamo enojada Ino

Es verdad…mira que serrarme la puerta en la cara…_Inner: chaa!!…deberíamos darle su merecido…_

Jajajaja…Sakura-chan…que mal parada te dejo ese viejo…datte bayo!!-se reía el kitsune

Naruto!!-golpe por parte de Sakura y así fue como el pobre del rubio fue a parar contra un árbol- _Inner: chaa!!...para que aprendas a no burlarte de mi!!_

Y que vamos a hacer eh..Sasuke-kun…?-pregunto Sai

Supongo que nos fijaremos en el mapa…-dijo simplemente Sasuke-Shikamaru!!

Si..?-pregunto el recién llamado…

Quiero que te encargues de revisar el mapa…-le indico el portador del sharingan

Y yo por que..?...-volvió a preguntar el Nara

Porque yo lo ordeno ¬ ¬ "y a demás que llegado el caso de que nos volvamos a perder podré echarte la culpa de todo a ti"-

Problemático…-fue lo último que dijo mientras se acercaba al mapa para examinarlo-mmm…al parecer hay una aldea cerca de acá…por lo que dice el mapa solo tenemos que ir por este camino y nos conducirá a ella

Bien…nos dirigiremos hacia allá…-"tal vez allí si encontremos a alguien de utilidad"-y así volvieron a partir siguiendo el camino, lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que en el momento en el que emprendieron marcha el dueño del local había salido para observarlos ((especialmente a cierta joven de ojos blancos y pelo azulado)) mientras se alejaban rápidamente mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro.

**Bueno hasta acá…espero haber podido crear algo de suspenso…u.u …igual yo lo hubiese seguido un poco mas…demo mi onee-chan me ha dicho que lo corte ahí…así que en todo caso que se hallan quedado con ganas de mas le echan la culpa a ella…jejeje…a y una aclaración por las dudas que haya quedado medio confuso**

**Sasuke regreso ya a Konoha luego de haber matado a su hermano Itachi y de eso han pasado dos años de ello por lo tanto ahora nuestros amigos tienen entre 16 y 17 años. **

**Y por las dudas los protagonistas de este fic son: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai por parte del equipo 7; luego Kiba, Shino y Hinata del equipo 8 y por ultimo Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji del equipo 10…no creo que involucre tambien al equipo de Gai…pero…igual eso esta por verse ya que no lo tengo muy bien decidido…**

**Y otra cosa como este es un fic de "terror" ((o al menos eso intentare )) probablemente y esto esta casi decidido que va a haber la muerte de algún personaje…solo que todavía no me decido por nadie tampoco se si van a ser uno, dos o tres…por eso les dejo a ustedes la posibilidad de decir quien quiere que sea el "afortunado"…al igual que las parejas…obviamente este va a ser un sasuhina así que queda a su cargo el resto de las parejas…aun que tampoco tengo bien decidido sobre el final de esta pareja..XDD …y bueno…ustedes solo tiren ideas sugerencias…"afortunados"..y parejas que luego yo veré :p…**

**Desde ya muchas gracias por leer…y acepto reviews constructivos o destructivos..XD tambien tomates, naranjas, bananas((¿?))…etc..XDD....**

**Cherrymeems….**


End file.
